Businesses are faced with delivering innovative business solutions with constrained budgets and limited resources. Every device in the enterprise IT landscape is vulnerable to a potential risk of error events both in steady state and more so during periods of change. These risks are due to many types of errors including security breaches, system failures, process faults and human error. As the amount of connected devices grows exponentially, many organizations lack adequate technical skills and resources to keep up with the growing IT landscape. Managed service IT providers are employed by businesses to manage, monitor, log, investigate and report on such events and provide visibility, response and remediation of critical incidents, vulnerabilities or breaches. Such services require extensive human resources to investigate and resolve the incidents. Support teams investigate incidents manually and often with isolated knowledge in attempt to resolve the issue at hand. Moreover, determining which support team is most suitable to address the incident is a manual process. Therefore, conventional methods of logistically managing and manually resolving IT incidents are inefficient from a cost and timing perspective.
Moreover, notifications often need to be delivered to both the proper support team as well as to contacts at the business regarding the incidents. Managing delivery of such notifications is not trivial. Service providers often have a complex infrastructure, support ecosystem and hierarchy of resources for resolving the issue. With the ever-increasing rate of incidents, complexity of such incidents, and the amount of businesses managed, notification delivery has become a burdensome and inefficient process. As such, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for addressing at least the aforementioned problems.